The objective of our laboratory is to investigate the role of the genetically-distinct types of collagen and their associated glycoproteins in health and disease. We have isolated collagen types I-VI as well as cartilage-derived minor collagens to produce and characterize both polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies. These antibodies are used in immunohistological studies to evaluate the biosynthesis and deposition of connective tissue components during developmental processes as well as in various conditions affecting the connective tissues. Most recently, collagen type V was studied in the developing tooth, and Gamma-carboxyglutamic acid (GLA) containing proteins were localized by immunohistochemistry in developing molar tooth germs of the rat as well as in developing rat bones. Our biomedical research is focused on the formation and alteration of connective tissue and their detection for diagnostic purposes. These studies include the characterization of certain stages of organ fibrosis, scar formation and the matrix that is indicative for the detection of certain tumors. Destructive processes of connective tissues, especially of cartilage and bone, are evaluated in rheumatoid joints and compared with a spontaneous occurring arthritis in the MRL-mouse. Most interestingly, the initial destruction in both conditions occurs by proliferating, non-inflammatory, transformed-appearing synovial cells. Subsequently, the well-described inflammatory process becomes apparent.